Worth a Lifetime
by my-dreams-ur-entertainment
Summary: Ikuto rolled his eyes again and took in a deep breath, knowing very well that what she was going to find would be worth more than a few dollar bills. It'd be worth a lifetime


**Annie: OKAY, so I wrote this a few months back for... *mumbless* as a fanfiction..**

**Amu: What was that?**

**Annie: I said *mumblesss* .com as a fanfic**

**Ikuto: Still missed it... speak clearly.**

**Annie: You'll all judge me.**

**Amu: I won't, no promises for Ikuto though**

**Ikuto: I won't...**

**Annie: ...well I originally wrote it as a fanfiction for another website and I thought it fit you two perfectly and I'm really proud of it.**

**Ikuto: The website Annie...?**

**Annie: ... okay, don't judge... onedirectionfanfiction... .com**

**Amu and Ikuto: *silenceee***

**Ikuto: OMG HAHAHA YOU'RE SUCH A WEIRDO**

**Amu: OKAY ANYWAYYY Annie doesn't own Shugo Chara, at alll**

* * *

"Ikuto! Have you seen my pink beanie?" Amu yelled to her boyfriend, famous Violinist, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, down the hall of their apartment.

"Um, no, have you checked the drawers?" Ikuto smirked and answered back from the kitchen, trying to hid the excitement in his voice.

Amu paused for a moment, thinking about the past few minutes of searching their room. "Ya, why?"

Ikuto chuckled to him self, and too a deep breath to hid the laugh. "All the drawers? Even mine?" "What would my beanie be doing in your drawer!"

He laughed at the way she was acting, he always loved when she got sassy.

"Don't question me women!" He joked, walking down the hall to the door that entered into their room. Amu turned around and glared at him, then went back to rummaging through the dresser.

After 10 minutes of ripping the rest of the room apart Amu flopped down on the bed and let out a loud muffled groan."Ikuto, where is it. Meh."

"Haha, babe, I said check the rest of the dresser." Ikuto said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Why would it be in there?" He just rolled his eyes at the muffled question and sighed.

"Can't you just take my advice for once, babe? Just look, you'll never know what you may find." He said, hoping to edge her on a bit.

Amu let out another groan before getting off the bed and going to the dresser again. "Fine, but if I find money, I'm keeping it." She said smirking.

Ikuto rolled his eyes again and took in a deep breath, knowing very well that what she was going to find would be worth more than a few dollar bills.

After a few seconds of Amu searching threw his shirt drawer, she shrieked. "Ikuto! Ikuto, what is this!" Amu turned to face him , eyes wide, holding a small navy blue velvet box in her hand.

Ikuto stood up, and slowly made his way over to his girlfriend. "Ya see Amu ... I, eh, we... We've been together for three years now. And I've known you for much longer than that..." He took a deep breath and continued, making his way towards her.

"But, in these past three years, I've fallen even more in love with a very beautiful girl, whom I refall in love with every morning when I wake up and see her face next to mine. And that only makes me want to stay with her... you, Amu Hinamori, forever."

Once he reached her, he grabbed the velvet bow out of her hands and got down on one knee, looked her in the eyes, and continued to speak. "I've seen every single side of you that there is, and nothing can change the way I feel about you. If anything, all the sides of yourself that you are so open about with me only make my love for you stronger."

"So that is why, Amu Hinamori, I am asking you to do me a huge favor of becoming Amu Tsukiyomi." He noticed that she was crying now, and he also noticed the big smile on her face. "Will you marry me?" And with that, he opened the box to show a very beautiful diamond ring.

Amu dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and let out sobs. "Y-yes, I'd love to marry you." He felt her smile into his neck as she continued to cry.

Ikuto pulled her back to face him and gave her a gentle, yet passionate, kiss on the lips. "I love you Amu." She sniffled and kissed him again before answering. "I love you too, Ikuto."

* * *

**Ikuto: I'm still judging you.**

**Annie: Fine, judge me. I can kill you off.*smirks***

**Ikuto: Sorry... no more judging.**

**Annie: Well I hope you liked it! I obviously changed the names haha WOOHOO**

**COMEMENTTTT OR REVIEWWW OR WHATEVERRR 3**


End file.
